


In Learning: With a Child

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, babysitter iwaizumi, child suga, dead spouse, nursing student kenma, suga is kuroo's child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has been raising his son Koushi on his own for three years since his wife Alisa died in childbirth. So far he'd say he's been doing great, aside from repressing some stuff.Basically a story of love but not how you might thinkExert:"After some wrestling, the wild haired man gets Koushi laying in bed tucked in a baby blue blanket, and picks up Koushi’s favorite book from the small night stand beside his bed. By the first few pages, Koushi’s eyes have shuttered close, so Tetsurou reads a little bit more before slowly closing the book.“Don’t forget my water Daddy.” says the sleepy, barely conscious three year old. Tetsurou smiles and leans forward to kiss his forehead. “I won’t. Good night Kou, I love you.” "





	In Learning: With a Child

"Kenma you have everything you need?" Tetsurou asked, packing up his things for work. Tetsurou felt very lucky that his most trusted friend could babysit his three year old son today. His usual babysitter called in sick the night before, and he knew Kenma adores his son.  
"Yes Kuro I have everything. Don't forget your coffee." Kenma hands him a thermos with little cats on it. It was a gift from his son.

"Daddy?"

Tetsurou turns to see his silver haired son standing in the doorway holding his blanket in one hand, and a stuffed rabbit in the other.  
"Hi Kou, daddy's getting ready to go to work. You'll be here with Kenma today."  
Koushi nods and rubs his eyes. He waddles into the room and latches onto his father's leg. Tetsurou smiles and lifts him up.  
There's a knock on the door, signaling the dark haired males ride was here.

 "Doors open!" he shouts and takes the coffee from Kenma.  
The wild-haired man steps over to the doorway and slips on his work shoes. A man with short brown hair walks in, dress similarity to Tetsurou.  
"Pardon the intrusion."  
"Hey Sa’a’mura, thanks for picking me up."  
"No problem, you're on the way, might at well save you the gas money. Oh," Sawamura stops as he notices the small boy in his coworkers arms. "Who's this?"

 Kuroo smiles and kisses Koushis head. "Koushi, can you introduce yourself?" Koushi hides his face into his father’s shoulder, holding up his blanket against his cheek, and shakes his head.  
"Sorry he just woke up. This is my son, Koushi. Kou, this is daddy's friend."

"Hi Koushi-kun, I'm Sawamura Daichi."

"Hi." comes a muffled response.

Kuroo chuckles and strokes his sons hair. "Sorry he's not usually like this. He's a social butterfly when he wants to be."  
Daichi waves him off. "It's pretty early to be awake for his age right? I've always been told I look intimidating to little kids anyways."  
Kuroo chuckles. "Yup, three years old, soon I’ll be sending him off to college. Ah, but give it time, when Koushi sees you while he's wide awake, he's gonna think you're a mobile jungle gym with those shoulders of yours."

Daichi chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, well uh, we should be going." Tetsurou nods and starts to follow Sawamura out when Kenma calls out to him.

“Huh?” He turns. Kenma holds out his arms, waiting. “Wha-” He looks around him and chuckles to himself. He hands off Koushi to Kenma, not before kissing his son’s forehead. “Sorry, I’m just used to him there. See you too later.”  
Kenma waves the two off and shuts the door behind them.

\---------------------------------

“So, you never mentioned a kid.” Sawamura starts as they get into the car. Clipping his seatbelt, Tetsurou laughs nervously.

“Ah yeah, I guess I don’t talk about him much, huh.” He pauses. “It’s not that I don’t like to-I just, his mom got really sick right before her due date. The doctors could only save one of them, and she begged them to save Koushi. He looks just like her.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Sawamura glanced at him apologetically.

“Nah it’s okay. I know I don’t talk about it. I mean, I guess I should, it’s been three years. We were together for so long, high school sweethearts and everything. Her name was Alisa, she was...so beautiful.” Tetsurou sighs fondly, dredging up memories of her that he long since tucked away. “She was a huge romantic too. In love with love itself. It was in everything she did. She was always so happy and strong too, ready to take what life threw at her, ya’know?” He pauses once more to run a hand through his hair.

“She wanted a baby so much. Another someone to give all her love to. She was so ready to spoil our little Koushi..but then,” He trails off once more. “I miss her so much. It’s stupid right? I should be over it, it’s been so long.”

The car goes silent, Sawamura taking the time to absorb the new information before speaking up. “I think, you’re allowed to still miss her. She was a big part of your life, and by the sound of it, she still is. The way you talk about her, the things you said. I see those things in you.”

Kuroo glances up at his coworker. “Really?”

Sawamura nods slowly. “Yeah, when you’re with someone for a long time, you kind of take on each others traits, you start doing things they might do, or visa versa. They’re your world. I can say that just from hearing you talk about her, she sounded amazing.”

Tetsurou smiles sincerely at the shorter man. “Thank you. That… means a lot.” Sawamura takes a quick look at Tetsurou before reaching over to pat his arm. “You’re welcome.”

And if Tetsurou cried on the way to work that day, neither said a word.

 

\------------------------------

 

Toeing off his shoes at the entrance of his apartment, Tetsurou listens to the squeals of laughter erupting from deeper inside his home. A quick glance at his watch tells him that it’s bath time. Slipping off his coat and work jacket, he tiptoes over to the main bathroom, and leans against the door frame.

“How’s it going you two?” Koushi’s head whips up, almost knocking the cup of water out of Kenma’s hand with his head.  
“Daddy!” Tetsurou laughs as he watches Kenma place a hand over his heart and heave a deep sigh.  
“I can take over if you want?” He offers. Kenma shakes his head and shoos him away with a hand. The faux blond turns his head and offers a small smile. “You go get changed, I can finish up.” He turns right back around, his attention on Koushi again, leaving no room for argument from his best friend.  
“Thanks Kenma.”  
With Kouhi occupied for another couple of minutes, he heads to his room to change into lounge wear. When he goes to drop his clothes in the hamper, his child and best friend are no longer in the bathroom.  
The pair were now in the living room, getting Koushi dressed in a soft pair of balloon patterned pajamas.  
“There you two are, I was starting to think you spirited away my kid, Kenma”  
Kenma finishes buttoning Koushis shirt when he says, “don’t tempt me.”

Koushi runs over and latches himself onto Tetsurou’s leg, causing him to stumble slightly.

“Whoa there Killer!” Tetsurou laughs and scoops Koushi up, kissing him on the cheek multiple times. “How was your day with Kenma?”  
“Good! We played puzzles and Kema’s game! I builds lots!”  
‘Kenma’s game’ was Kenma’s mobile minecraft app that Koushi was obsessed with.  
“Oh yeah? That sounds awesome! What did you build?”

Tetsurou listen to Koushi go on about the house he build and his new pet cow, while Kenma packed up his school work. When he’s done, he stands in front of the two Kuroo’s and smiles.  
“Hey Koushi, let’s walk Kenma to the door okay?”

Koushi wiggles down and reaches out to take Kenma’s hand. The three walk to the foyer and wait as the other slips on his shoes.  
“Okay now say goodbye and thank you to Kenma.” Tetsurou reminds and Koushi stretches out to hug Kenma’s waist.  
“Thank you, bye!” The faux blond cringes at the volume but lifts a hand to pat the silver hairs head. “I’ll see you later Koushi.”  
Koushi releases his sometimes babysitter and waves happily.

“See ya Kenma, thanks again!”

“Bye guys.” Kenma offers a small wave and lets himself out, locking the door behind him.

Koushi yawns beside his father and rubs his eyes. Tetsurou ruffles his sons hair.  
“Someone seems tired.” He says walking out of the entrance and back to the living room.  
“Not me!” The child trails after the dark haired man. “Oh yeah?” He counters. Koushi gives a determined nod and climbs up onto the couch.

“Well, I guess I have to read Miss Kitty's Goodnight Garden all by myself then.” Tetsurou shrugs and picks up Koushis towel off the kotatsu. His child lets out a gasp and jumps off the couch, in front of his father.

“Whoa there! What’s the problem, I thought you weren’t tired?” He teases. The boy scrunches up his face, as if thinking hard.  
“Maybe...a little” Tetsurou chuckles, “Hopefully we can turn that “a little” into ‘a lot!’” and scoops up Koushi, taking him to hang up the towel before heading to the child's bedroom.

After some wrestling, the wild haired man gets Koushi laying in bed tucked in a baby blue blanket, and picks up Koushi’s favorite book from the small night stand beside his bed. By the first few pages, Koushi’s eyes have shuttered close, so Tetsurou reads a little bit more before slowly closing the book.  
“Don’t forget my water Daddy.” says the sleepy, barely conscious three year old. Tetsurou smiles and leans forward to kiss his forehead. “I won’t. Good night Kou, I love you.” Koushi mumbles something back that almost sounds like ‘I love you too’ and the father gets up, setting the book back on the table and goes to turn off the light, setting off the night light, casting a soft orange glow in the room.

By the time Tetsurou returns with Koushi’s cup of water, the boy is fast asleep, so he sets the cup down on the table and quietly tip toes out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this myself so if there are errors please point them out to me! I hope you enjoy! I don't have an updating schedule, maybe a chapter every 2 weeks? I hope? I'm really excited for this fic!  
> Special thanks to  Volleyowlets for encouraging me to work on this!


End file.
